


Mind Body Spirit

by civilians7



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilians7/pseuds/civilians7
Summary: Just my poetry





	Mind Body Spirit

I used to rely on you far too much.  
I used to treat you with disrespect.  
I left you unknown.

My pressure on you was far too strong.  
I neglected you.  
I could not see all you have to offer.

We were overwhelmed.  
We were weak and unprepared for this world.  
We were lost and could not find ourself.

Thank you. Sorry. I need you.

With you, I’ve gotten this far.  
With you, I’m strong and able.  
With you, I find truth, faith, peace.

Separate, we are broken, life a struggle to live.  
Together, means everything, life becomes a joy, I thrive.  
Because,

Harmony is to be taught,  
When there is a balance sought,  
Between Mind, Body, Spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue to add more as I write them
> 
> I have a personal Tumblr at https://syrhic.tumblr.com/


End file.
